Reign of Tears
by krizhna14
Summary: at the funeral of Sawada Tsunayoshi, a skylark in distress is looking for peace of mind. For the clouds need a sky to float on, to protect from harm, and to have a place in the heavens to belong. One-shot 1827, rated T for angst.


**Title:** reign of tears

**A/n:** this happened in a slightly alternate universe where Tsuna didn't tell anyone of faking his death and bringing their past selves there. Only he and Shoichi knows of the plan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn cause if I did... the First Generation would have more screen time and 1827 would be canon (I'm a sucker for 1827)

* * *

"Talking here, so listen"

…

'_looking at my thoughts'_

…

**LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

**Drip…drip…drop…**

The sound of water dripping was the only thing the raven-haired male heard as he walked toward the church. Yet, he didn't mind it at all, even if he was drenched in the ruthless rain. He didn't notice the wind blowing, which would have made the temperature lower than it should be. He just wet on his way, walking as if the rain was never there.

'_It's funny isn't it'_ the man thought to himself. It's funny that the sky chose this exact time to release its frustration. It's funny that people chose to stay home instead of crying with the rain. It's laughable that nobody noticed why the sky is crying.

**Drip… drip… drop…**

The sky is crying, yes crying. It's crying for losing one of its loved one. Crying for the ruthless death he experienced .and crying for the loss of one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

'_He shouldn't have come there. He shouldn't have met with him. He shouldn't have forced himself to meet with that son of a bitch. He should have been at my side by now' the_ man bitterly thought to himself.

This would never have happened if he were alert enough. Why didn't he sense anything? Didn't he have enough experience? Why didn't he see the subtle hints that he was going to die?

**Drip… drip… drop…**

The church is slowly coming into view, slowly growing larger with every step he took. He doesn't want to go in, the reason unknown. Maybe it's the guilt that has been eating him, or the fact that his love if inside a coffin. Either way, it still hurts.

That bastard, he had guts to kill his beloved when he was at his weakest state. He should have never left his side so that he would have taken that blow instead. He should have disobeyed his orders. He is the cloud; he has the freedom to act independent, to be unbound to anything.

So why didn't he refuse?

Was it the charisma that the Vongola Boss emitted? Or your strength that is almost unrivaled that it made others tremble in fear? maybe it was the simple trust he gave to him. Either way, it's too late. It's too late. To late to do anything..

The melancholy weather did nothing to help quell the turmoil of guilt in his troubled mind. Nor did the rain wash away the depression eating him like a hyena gorging a dead carcass. Clouds cover the beautiful sky, reminding him of something that is now unreachable to him. They cast off a dull gray color as if life had been drained out of it. The wind didn't block out the sounds of rebuke echoing in his consciousness that's telling him his failed promise. He can only feel the sadness coursing through his body, ripping apart his soul piece by piece.

His eyes blurred as the rain hits his eyes, the water forming a trail down his cheeks. It freefalls back to the ground, mixing with the other drops. He ignores the sting in his eyes, only thinking of it as nuisance. He never bothers wiping it away, since new trails will only form. He doesn't want to waste his energy just doing an unnecessary things.

The events flashed through his mind like a movie show premiering to an audience for the first time. He scowled at those, but the images just kept flowing. It reminded him of his failure, mind telling him what he had done wrong. He wants it to stop, but he cannot.

The memories just kept flowing…

* * *

_**What happened back there (Kyoya's POV):**_

_In the Vongola mansion, you called for a certain Shoichi Irie. You have assigned me to fetch this herbivore. No matter how I suspect this person, you only laughed it off._

"_Don't be silly, Irie is a trustworthy guy. Besides, when did my intuition ever go wrong?" he joked._

Many times… many time has your so-called 'intuition' failed you. Yet you still trust this primitive feeling. Why didn't you use your mind?

_Whenever you called for this Shoichi person, you always lock the door and turn off the surveillance. Both of you would talk about something for hours before the door will open. Out comes a impassive Irie and a pale you. I would frown at this, even with all my connections; I am still unable to find out what you are talking about._

Why… why didn't you say anything to me? Aren't I trustworthy? Why do you trust this Irie person more than me?

_This went on for many days; the two of you would talk in private. No matter how hard I to eavesdrop at you, you always find a way to hide the things you talk about. After which, you ordered that we must destroy the Vongola rings. Many of us objected. I objected. That Irie must have told you something._

"_Herbivore, as much as I hate to say this, but destroying the rings is the stupidest idea you have concocted."_

"_Don't worry, just trust me on this," you simply answered._

I trusted you… just a simple phrase I have held on to you…

_Since you didn't budge when we were against it, we reluctantly agreed. We smashed the rings with difficulty and let a subordinate bury the shards in the bottom of the sea. I secretly even ordered that he would be killed once he gets back so no one will know where the rings are._

_Then one day, the millfiore suddenly declared war on us. We were outnumbered; our forces dwindled since almost all of our troops have been killed by the ruthless mafia. We were defenseless, since our rings are gone but we somehow miraculously escaped their clutches._

_They must be angry that they were unable to kill us so they took out the rest of our people. They killed everyone we know, from our strongest squads to even those we held dear. You cried so much, one tear for a body that falls. yet you kept a brave front, for if you break down, the Vongola breaks down with you._

I wanted to comfort you, but you slowly pushed me away, as if you were trying to leave me…

_A summon was issued by that white haired bastard. He wanted to meet with you to fix the problems happening. Yet it is clear in plain sight that we have done nothing wrong, that the millfiore had declared war on us for no reason. That started a small fight between us._

"_Don't go" was the only thing I told you._

"_I have to…" you protested._

_A standoff happened between the two of us; with either of us have no signs of wavering. _

"_You're a herbivore if you'll answer to his summons"_

"_Wasn't I always a herbivore, Kyoya?" you retorted back._

"_Not anymore"_

_Silence separated us apart. I wanted to tell you that they are planning something. It was obvious, with no cover-ups on this one. My gut was screaming at me, pleading that I should do something to you to prevent you from going. You do not know how much I restricted myself from knocking you out and take you away to a secluded place._

"_I'm still going" you insisted_

"…_fine" _

_With that said, I just left._

I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have left you alone… I didn't think you would do something stupid.

_After that, you assigned each one of us separate missions in far away places. I started to doubt you, since it's as if you're driving us away, driving me away. You even sent the boxer to those carnivores. We don't need their help, we don't need to be indebted to those unruly bunch._

_You assigned me in Namimori, under the pretense of researching the final plans for the box weapons. Even if I miss my hometown, it would never be a reason for me to leave your side. You were a herbivore, needing a carnivore to protect you. You were vulnerable, a fragile being made of glass and sunlight._

"_Don't think that I will leave you alone herbivore…" I told you_

_You massaged you head like you hade a headache. "Nonsense Kyoya, I need you to be in Namimori to finish the research since it may help us in our fight against Byakuran." You reasoned out_

"_That can wait" I told you._

_You shook your head as if that isn't the answer that you were you looking for. "But, it would be a great help for us" you smiled._

_In the end, I was forced to go into Namimori. However, I promised you that I would be back as soon as I can. You gave me a smile, yet I saw the sadness hidden underneath that pained smile you had. I froze, seeing that smile that didn't fit your face._

"_Sayonara, Kyoya..."_

Why did you say goodbye?

"_Sayo…nara…" I muttered._

_A few days later, I received a tape from the millfiore bastards. I was cautious at first since it may be a trap but the note says that I should what it. I played it and watched the contents. It was horrifying, worse than those horror and gory shows. _

_It was the meeting. It recorded the conversations the white haired herbivore and his assistant. I can't believe what I saw, it's the person who you were always talking to. It's Irie Shoichi. Then, to my dismay, you entered the room with only two bodyguards, neither of them the ones you call guardians. I saw you talk with him about making peace. However, it seems it didn't go well due to your grim expressions. You stood up and walked to the door when it happened._

_Irie took out a gun and pointed it at you. Then without warning, he pulled the goddamn trigger. I saw you arch your back before turning to the two. It's where I saw your expression. I saw fear, anger and calm at the same time. The two guards tried to help you but they fell as well, their blood mixing with yours. Then another shot resounded in the room._

_I saw your eyes become dull and your breath ragged. Then, slowly you closed your eyes and your breathing stopped. I rewind the scene again, seeing the second shot hit you. You took a bullet in the heart to be precise. I felt as if my heart burst, the thought of losing you was more than I could take. It was like I was the one hit by that bullet. It hurts to think that you are gone from this world, away from my arms._

_Right away, I ordered Tetsu to book the next flight to Italy but he said that the funeral is held in Namimori and that we should finish your final orders to me. Reluctantly, I agreed but my heart screamed to go to you as soon as possible. _

_Your funeral will be held Namimori. Hn, I remember you promising me that once you die, you'll be buried in your hometown. I didn't think you were serious about it. you were the smiling kind, always telling jokes to lighten up the mood just like Yamamoto Takeshi_

* * *

In all the days these happened, I noticed that the sky is nowhere to be seen for clouds have covered the heavens. It's like its trying to tell me to hide you, to protect you from harm. Why didn't I notice it? That the clouds were warning me to be careful.

He reached the gigantic doors of the church. He looked inside to see only a few members of the family present. _'I remember, we haven't announced his death yet' _he remembered.

He saw his fellow guardians surround the coffin, their backs facing the distraught skylark. He saw the kneeling figure of the storm guardian, hearing the wretched sobs that came out of his mouth. Right beside him is Yamamoto Takeshi, comforting the distraught storm guardian to no avail. He lost that annoying smile, replaced by a sad expression that I rarely see. Even thought he didn't say it. He wished that Yamamoto would be the soothing rain he is and comfort everyone with his goofy smile.

The youngest of them was bawling like a baby. He had been like this ever since he heard the news. He couldn't blame him; he had looked up to his herbivore like a big brother. Then there is the mist guardian. She was crying on the floor. The shock of losing her dear boss must have affected her greatly.

Did mukuro know that the person that he wants to possess already left this realm? Maybe not. If that is the case, the ex-prefect won't tell him, so that he will still have that fruitless goal in life. He couldn't wait to see his reaction. That expression of defeat, that crumpling muscles adoring his despicable face. Wait, it's out of character for him to be like this. '_It must be a stage of grief.'_

On the pews, he saw that two women were sobbing like there's no tomorrow. The sun guardian was comforting one of them. Nevertheless, he also cried loudly, annoying the ex-prefect.

Seeing the crowd, Hibari was about to turn around when he heard his name called.

"Oi! Hibari!" Sasagawa Ryohei shouted, making everyone turn his or her heads to the doorway. Che, a bunch of noisy brats gathered like weak herbivores.

"_Wasn't I always a herbivore, Kyoya?"_

'…_no, you're an exception' _the skylark thought.

"You're annoying" the prefect simply said before continuing in his way. He earned a scowl from the silver-haired guardian.

"you bastard! Show some respect to the tenth!" the storm guardian growled. "Shut up…" he mumbles, wanting to get away from the crowd. "Gokudera…" Yamamoto softly said. The storm guardian cried again, crumpling on the floor.

"wait, Hibari-san!" a female voice called.

Hibari turned around and faced the crowd again. Even though he never wants to mingle with them, he still has his morals, especially to women. He saw that it was the delivery girl who called him.

"Uhm, Hibari-san… I think Tsuna-san will be happy if you'll see him one last time so please stay?" the delivery girl said.

'_She's got a point.' _A voice told him in the back of his head. He seems to ponder on this before making a decision.

"Alright, I'll stay." with those simple words, he feels a familiar smile. Rather, he feels a familiar presence behind him. It's a presence that he misses so much. He turns back to the crowd, in hopes of seeing his beloved again.

However, it was only a new face in the crowd. He must have snuck in when he turned his back. He almost has that same position as Tsuna, but it's not him. Even if their goals are the same, the tutors are the same, it's not him.

"Yo Kyoya! It's been a while" the blond haired boss greeted.

"Bucking horse, what are you doing here? I'll bite you to death." He growled. The Chiavallone boss just smiled at him, seeming to understand his pain. He went to the skylark and put an arm around him.

"Now Kyoya, don't even think of doing that. Especially that you are emotionally unstable right now. You need to let it all out. If you want you can cry on my shoulder" Dino joked.

"Crying is for the weak, bucking horse. And I am not emotionally unstable" Hibari said with a dark aura behind him. Dino waved his hands frantically. "Wait! Wait! Look, I know your upset that my little brother is gone, but don't let it out on everybody else." He pleaded.

Hibari just scoffed at him. Even if ten years have passed, the bucking horse didn't change. He retained his clumsiness and stupidity, which made him a goofy and carefree person. He didn't know if that is a good or a bad thing. Oh well, at least he still has someone to bite.

The skylark slowly approached the black coffin like a movie slowed down. He peered into the open lid, looking at the pale complexion that the brunet had. It was as if someone created a replica of the brunet, every detail was skillfully made. However, he knew better.

Those eyes, those eyes that won't open again, how he misses it. His lips aren't the usual rosy color anymore, even his cheeks were ashen. Overall, it is not him. It's only a body that he used to have. Yes, someone created a replica of his beloved. The real one must be out there somewhere, looking at him with those beautiful amber eyes.

A blur of white caught his attention.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar person. That red hair, those eyes covered by a glare of reflected light. That familiar white uniform, those shoulder guards with criss-crossing flowers. It's him.

"Irie… Shoichi…" he growled.

The man just stared at them, looked at the coffin before shaking his head and leaving in the shadows.

Without thinking, Hibari ran out in an attempt to find him. That traitor sold out his little animal. That same traitor that _he_ trusted, even talking about something in secret. It hurts to see him again, since he saw that he is the one who shot him. He wants answers and he's not gonna stop until he gets it.

He could hear the others calling his name but he paid no heed. Damn them for all he cares.

He scanned the surroundings trying to find that despicable traitor. He turned around only to see nothing. He disappeared. That bastard was gone like a mist blown in the wind. However, he's not gonna stop. He's already seeing red, red everywhere. He must find him. He must…

After what seems to be hours, he gave up the fruitless chase. Yet the resolve to find him didn't. He had so many questions to ask that needs to be answered.

What was he doing here? That question repeated itself in his consciousness. He was a spy; he has no right to be here. Moreover, to even think that Tsuna trusted him. He wonders what they talk about during those times. Did the herbivore spill some secrets to him? Finally, why did he kill him?

Why?

One again, rain fell down on the skylark. He is unable to fly anymore, having been drenched by the shower of angst. The water kept him down like an invisible chain, unable to break free from it. He is not the skylark he used to be since he has no sky anymore. He has no place to fly, to soar free and to sing to his hearts content. He is now bound to the cycle of hate and regret. And unfortunately, the key to the locks are gone forever.

And he wondered why rain tasted salty.

**Drip… drip… drop…**

* * *

Hehe, I always wanted to write an angsty 1827 fic. Then a question popped into my mind, what if Hibari was never told of the plan Shoichi and the future Tsuna planned?

It's my first time writing a first-person POV, even if it's a little bit so I'm kinda nervous to post this. Yeah… I'm a sucker for 1827 (who doesn't?). if there is a fic somewhat similar to this, then I humbly apologize for unknowingly copying your story.

Please review, your comments inspire me to create more one-shots…

V

V

V

V


End file.
